Attack of the Seemee!
by GSfailure
Summary: When the fishy Seemee rce realizes Yuugi's great power, they will stop at nothing to get him. But how can they when a pencil looks threatening to them? Reuploaded due to 'Alliance' Grr...
1. Yuugi's power

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I'd be old and rich.

Warnings: implied yaoi, though nothing serious, very light. General weirdness and violent fish scenes.

Alliance members: Bite me. I changed the format so that you prissy little freaks could bear reading it, since this : is a mark of satan to you lot, I suppose now you have nothing to complain about.

oh yeah, and if you think deleting 1,100 stories from the sonic section is 'cool', you are sadly mistaken. You just removed 1,100 people from being able to express themselves on a _fanfiction _site. Wow.

Be proud.

* * *

The day started out much like all of the other days at the Moutou residence. Yuugi was rudely awakened by Yami's rather vivid dreaming. 

"TAKE THAT KAIBA!! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!"

Yuugi sighed and slipped out of bed, thus beginning his morning 'Wake up Yami' ritual. Moving over to his mirror, he set to work on gelling up his hair. When he was done, he changed into his black tank top and black leather pants. No chains today, he didn't want to suit up for no reason. Casually, he lifted up his digital alarm clock, which, incidentally, broke about a year ago, and turned to face Yami. Lifting up the clock, he suddenly brought it down with far too much strength for it to be playful, directly on Yami's head.

"G-good morning," Yami stuttered

"Morning, Yami!" was Yuugi's eager response

The alarm clock buzzed loudly and then blew up.

* * *

Ten Minutes later...

* * *

Walking downstairs, the duo met with a strange sight. Suguroku was huddled in front of a small TV, his eyes even larger than normal. 

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Yuugi questioned.

"Be silent, Yuugi!" Suguroku responded,"This news affects us directly!"

Suguroku decided to prove his point by turning the volume up to max. Wincing, Yami and hikari alike leaned in to see what the important info was.

_Today, a strange sight appeared near Kaiba Corporation. A large fish was said to be floating around in the sky, devouring anyone..._(suddenly a light falls in the background)_...and anything in it's' wake._

The back drop tears open, revealing a HUGE fish. This fish was rather strange. For starters, it was floating. But it was transparent and peachy in coloration. But the disturbing thing was that people, a light, some magazines, and a dog were stuck inside of it. It had eyes that were very large and oval shaped, and puppy-dog innocent like.

The big fish opened it's huge mouth, and began to shout its' 'important' message.

"Foolish humans!! I am the messenger of the Seemee!! You will give us Yuugi or all of you shall perish and we will tear this city to the ground!"

"NO!!" Yami shouted,"WE CAN'T LOSE YUUGI TO GIANT FISH!! Wait, why would giant fish want you, Yuugi?

Yuugi looked confused as well.

"I....have no idea", Yuugi murmered

Suguroku looked away, a downcast look on his face,"They want my Yuugi because he has a hidden power that is far too great...and horrible."

* * *

Scene fades into a memory of when Yuugi was even more Chibi-ish then he is already

* * *

Yuugi smiled at Suguroku, who looks exactly like he does now,"Come on Gwandpa! Jus' one mowe chocolate, pwease?" 

Suguroku's eye twitched from how utterly adorable Yuugi was,"All right, just one more..."

Yuugi munches down chocolate in one big bite and then smiles, a crazy glint in his huge, violet eyes.

Questioning, Suguroku waved his hand in front of the chibi's face,"Uhhhhh.....Yuugi?!"

Yuugi suddenly flew out the window and started bouncing around, literally demolishing everything he touched. Suguroku fainted, as seeing someone so innocent do so much damage was truly a horrible sight. Suddenly a skyscraper falls and you see Yuugi jump in the air screaming "I WUV WOO COCOLATE!!!"

* * *

Suguroku shuddered and turned away."Ever since that day no chocolate is allowed near Yuugi." 

Yami stared at his light with a look that could've made even Seto Kaiba laugh.

Yuugi frowned,"I don't remember that..."

* * *

Thus ends the first chapter.....again. Boy what a load of....ugh. I can't stand this much longer. Review, but if you say, this story is blah blah blah, I'll report it, I swear to God you will wish you could crawl into the poisoned womb that you came from. 


	2. Joey's courage

The disclaimer in chapter one still holds for this chapter.

I wish I could've kept my old reviews....it's not fair!

This chapter, as well as probably the rest of the story, will contain extreme Te'a bashing, so I apologize in advance for any anger this might cause.

* * *

Joey's house

* * *

The TV flickered off with the press of a button. Joey got up and headed to the kitchen. His stomach was growling again, and he wasn't over at a friend's house. This meant that he'd have to make his own breakfast... again.

He turned around to look at his dad, and then wished he hadn't. His father was sleeping on the floor, snuggling a beer bottle, his face flushed from the other sixteen empty bottles scattered about. He began to wonder if the beating he would've received last night would be as bad as the one he'd get tonight. Lucky for him, a two year old could hurt him more than his father could. His good ol' dad was nothing but talk.

Joey groaned and entered the tiny kitchen. He removed a post-it note, and then reconsidered it. He always had to leave the same message,"Going to Yuugi's be back soon". Why waste sticky notes when the same one was on the fridge?

Joey began to make his second breakfast, which consisted of bacon and eggs. He flipped the egg and looked out the window. He saw a Seemee. Joey looked away, and then whirled around in complete shock as the giant fish started to tap at the window. Confused, Joey opened the window a tiny bit.

"Uh, ain't ya gonna jus' bust 'da window open?" Joey asked, looking as surprised as he did when he heard Tristan on Serentiy's phone line.

The seemee looked surprised,"OF COURSE NOT!! I'LL POP IF THAT GLASS TOUCHES ME!!!"

Joey pondered for a second, and then said,"Like a balloon?"

"YES!!!!"

The seemee soon realized his mistake.

Joey grinned and took out a pencil. Laughing maniacally, he threw the window open and poked the giant fish with his wooden pencil. The Seemee exploded in a burst of water. Joey felt like he'd just gone fishing. He certainly smelled like it. He glanced down at the eggs and bacon and choked back a sob. His food was ruined.

* * *

Kaiba corp.

* * *

The great Seto Kaiba, as he thinks of himself, was furious. He couldn't stand the color pink, and now he was seeing everything with a pink hue. The great King of all Seemee had swallowed him, along with Mokuba and, lucky him, Te'a.

Te'a smiled dumbly at him,"Don't worry! Through the Power of Friendship, we can make our daring escape, Kaiba!"

Kaiba did his famous glare, which doesn't seem to affect stupdity,"Zip it, you cheerleading freak of friends."

Mokuba could be heard snoring in the background.

Kaiba had been sitting there, admiring his own power, with Mokuba sleeping in the corner (after all, Kaiba hadn't allowed them to leave the room until he was done gloating, which takes hours) when he'd spotted the big hideous blob of pink floating towards him. It had a bowl on its head that looked like a two year old had attacked it with glitter and glue, which Kaiba supposed was a crown. The giant blob had then screamed "YOU" so loud that the window shattered, and he swallowed the Kaiba brothers.

The King of all Seemee proudly floated over Domino Square shouting,"NOW! WITH THE AID OF YUUGIS FRIENDS AS HOSTAGES, THE LITTLE ONE WILL HAVE TO SURRENDER HIS MIGHTY POWER!!!"

Te'a stared at the back of the fishes eye.

"The Millennium Puzzle?"

The 'mighty' King responded,"NO!!! HIS SUGAR HIGH!!!"

Kaiba wore a similar expression to Yami's when he heard this odd statement.

Te'a looked positively mortified,"I knew it! We have to warn Yuugi before his Millennium puzzle gets stolen!"

King Seemee was stunned by her lack of intelligence.

"YOU IDIOT!!! I SAID...NEVERMIND!!!"

Kaiba smirked,"Real leaders don't have to scream to get their point across, like ME! Well, then again, you'll need it to get through to cheerleader here."

The fishy blob realized that he needed to get more hostages, so he quickly pulled out his list of people in domino. Reading through it, he looked for whatever names seemed the most out of place, as Yuugi attracted the strangest people, with the strangest names. He smiled as he came to Joey Wheelers' name. That had to be one.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Joey had turned into the hero of Domino city. With his pencil, which he had taped to a meter stick, just to ensure his own safety from being swallowed by a Seemee, he was exterminating the giant floating fish with almost too much ease. As he popped another Seemee and saved another group of people, a huge shadow loomed overhead, blocking out the sun.

Joey looked up,"Is 'dat the Goodyear blimp?"

King Seemee roared at the blonde,"NO!! IT IS I, THE KING OF ALL SEEMEE!! Hoppabunny!!"

Kaiba and Joey spoke in unison,"Hoppabunny?!"

Te'a's eyes flew open,"Millennium Puzzle? YAMI!! WHERE!!!"

At this point, Seto and Joey start laughing hysterically from the absolutely stupid name of the fish.

Hoppabunny took this opportunity to swallow Joey, which caused the laughing rivals to slam into each other. Joey was beneath Kaiba and staring straight into his eyes.

Joey stopped in mid-laugh and his face contorted into that of a fierce beast,"GET OFFA ME, KAIBA!!"

Kaiba averted his eyes,"Would if I could, Wheeler, but once we're in his belly, we can't move. I would've used my strength to beat Te'a to a bloody pulp by now if I could."

Joey glared at Kaiba, sarcasm dripping from his voice,"Great."

* * *

Well...there's chapter two. Hope you liked it! The difference is actually fairly large, 'cuz i had to do some serious changes for it to make sense outside of the format that it made sense in easier. Don't flame unless you are willing to explain why. If you do otherwise, I'll track you down and ask. No response, no change, get it? Got it? Good. 


	3. Ryou's idea

**Reviews: **

**Goddesses of fanfiction:** I joined 'cause they said "we are trying to remove the 'improper' stories" Which I thought meant the stories that shouldn't even be classified as stories. I deleted one story a long time ago for one reason. The author made it look long by typing "dude" far too many times to count. I swore to teach him/her a lesson, and I did. But, when I saw what the Alliance was doing, flaunting the deletion of 1,100 stories, I snapped. From this day on, I am working on getting them tossed out. I checked around, and the guy who got this story deleted is gone now. I sent an email to the hierarchy, which while they haven't responded, I hope they listened.

Aside from that, a new chapter shall be written! It will be funnier, I hope, and Te'a might be bashed a little bit less....but, I can't be positive!

* * *

Yuugi sighed and started to eat his lunch. 'What was Yami THINKING? Bringing me to Ryou's house is like dropping me into a lions den!'

Ryou walked over and sat down next to his best friend.

"You know, Yuugi, it could've been worse. Yami could've dropped you off at Te'as house."

Yuugi smiled,"I guess you're right, I would be torn limb from limb. Besides, you're idea for keeping Bakura away from my millenium puzzle is ingenious!"

Bakura can be seen dangling from the ceiling in a hammock. You could almost say that spider man caught him.

"I think he growled at me!" Yuugi and Ryou shared a giggle before turning on the TV. Ryou stared up and frowned at his Yami. Bakura eyed him before looking away, a hint of sadness showing on his evil face.

Tap tap tap! Tap tap tap!

"I'll get it!" Ryou shouted. He ran to the door and opened it. However, he immediately wished he hadn't.

Yuugi whirled around at the sound of his friend screaming for help. Bakura attempted to do the same, but preceded to rip the hammock open, causing him to fall on his head.

Yuugi and Bakura ran to the door and stopped short.

"Uh, Yami, what are you doing?" Yami was holding Ryou in a choke hold, shaking him with unfettered rage.

"Where is Yuugi, you horrid Tomb Robber?!"

"YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Yuugi beat Bakura to shouting at the pharoah, but then the innocent teenager did something unexpected. He threw himself at Yami and began to beat the crap out of him.

Bakura rushed over to Ryou and dragged him away from the brawl, all the while making mental notes of which parts of Yami's body seemed to cause the pharoah more pain when punched.

Yuugi finished with a fierce kick to Yami's side and immediately resumed his innocent behavior, helping Yami up while dusting him off.

"Listen, Yami, I appreciate how much you care about me, but maybe you should stay home."

"....!" Yami fainted from the sheer power of Yuugi's powerful attack, Ryou followed suit, and Bakura rushed over with a pad of paper and a pen, desperate to know Yuugi's grand secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Domino square....

* * *

"TELL ME WHERE YUUGI IS!!!"

"NO"

"TELL ME, OR ELSE I'LL DIGEST YOU!!!"

"Please, I'd be more than happy to help you do that, then I wouldn't have to listen to the mutts' whining."

"ZIP IT KAIBA!!!!"

Joey and Kaiba glared at each other, for lack of any way to fight, and soon started a rather pointless argument.

King Hoppabunny was fuming. How was he supposed to be threatning and find Yuugi with two bitter rivals on top of each other? Not to mention the number one nuisance.....

"mmph! MMPH!!!" Te'a looked terrified, though it was probably for the wrong thing. The insane King swallowed a smaller Seemee and commanded it to duck tape her from head to toe. Now, she was basically quieted, but still stupid.

The tiny Seemee, named Noel, floated over to Mokuba, who looked afraid, and also lacks a real part in the story. Let's give him one!

"Hey, little boy! if you let me swallow you, I can get you out of here!"

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course!"

While the King roared at the passing bystanders and the rivals.....rivaled, Noel and Mokuba made their daring escape.

* * *

Well, that ends chapter 3. Hey, I just realized that Noel is almost the same as Noah.....I think. Ah well, certainly not as popular as when it started....too bad. 'Till next update! 


	4. Mokubas evil streak short lived

**Reviews:**

**tiger witch**: Wish granted!

**kikoken:** Why thank you! I'm apalled by the Alliance, and glad that many agree. Aryana has a petition you can sign if you want to. Check it out!

**ariyana:** Yes, Bakura and Yami are seperate from Ryou and Yuugi. Alliance does suck, doesn't it?

And now, for the story!

* * *

Mokuba grinned and hugged the Seemee who had saved his butt from certain insanity. 

"Okay, Noel, I have to find Yuugi. I know he can save my brother....Joey too!"

As Mokuba turned towards Yuugi's home and started the short trip, Noel grinned and started laughing maniacally.

Unfortunately, he wasn't far enough away from the raven haired boy. Mokuba whirled around and lunged at the Seemee. He pulled out a paper clip and poked the poor fish in the belly, causing it to explode.

_So_, Mokuba thought, _looks like_ I _got the last laugh!_

Mokuba ran off, laughing in a deep, evil voice that was almost identical to Seto Kaiba's.

* * *

Meanwhile.......at the Kami Game Shop.........

* * *

"YAMI!!! I WANT THESE BOXES UNLOADED AND THE FLOOR SWEPT WHEN I WAKE UP!!!" 

Yami sighed, wondering how Yuugi could possibly do _any_ of these chores so quickly, and still be so....happy.

_Then again_, Yami thought, _I didn't know he could hit so hard_!

Suddenly, the door swung open, a gentle tinkle of the bell was heard before it snapped off and flew across the room, hitting Yami square in the face.

"YAMI!!! I NEED TO SEE YUUGI!!!"

"Mokuba! What are you doing here? Why do you need to see Yuugi?"

"A giant fish swallowed my brother and is chasing after Yuugi!"

"WHAT?! What was its' name?"

"King Hoppabunny."

At this point, Yami starts laughing, which is very contagious, as soon Mokuba was laughing as well.

So, after about ten minutes of laughing hysterically, Yami led the troubled Kaiba to Ryou's house. Upon reaching their destination, they found a rather.....cute sight.

Yuugi and Ryou were snuggled together, eating popcorn and watching a comedy/romance. Bakura was now trapped in the broken hammock, but in a new, creative sort of way. The hammock was stapled to the wall, which happened to be the only wall that hadn't been ripped apart by Ryou's worst idea ever.

Trading Spaces.

he had traded spaces with Te'a, who had turned his 'boring living room' into a 1980 barbie style room. When Bakura returned from his pranks with Marik, he had screamed in horror and rushed into the garage. Rou had fainted from the old barbie crap. Bakura returned with a chainsaw and proceeded to tear the wall apart. The only one left had been repainted and the barbie poster on it had been burned outside. It's ashes were sent to the Shadow Realm, just in case.

Yami and Mokuba were speechless. Mokuba thought it was cute, but Yami fumed with an unknown rage. He had never felt so jealous before. But now he felt bad about never actually bringing up the subject of his feelings to Yuugi.....for Yuugi.....

* * *

Sorry about the short chappie. i gotta cut it short...... 


End file.
